


Love's Steady Glow

by jaxink



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxink/pseuds/jaxink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rei, with all your research, just yesterday you said it would be best to refrain from sex at this point in my pregnancy until the baby comes," Gou chides. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Gou and Rei are married. Gou is pregnant. Both of them are horny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Written for Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Steady Glow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really liked this prompt. So I tried to write a fill for it. This is what my brain conjured up. It's Rei/Gou, which I'm not sure I've seen before. I don't even really ship them...but I think it works.
> 
> Original prompt from Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme:
> 
> So Gou is pregnant and she starts producing milk and her current partner (or partners) finds it delicious.

On a pleasantly warm summer morning, Gou is making the bed when she first feels her child move. She gasps, quickly drawing her husband’s attention. Rei rushes out of the bathroom, placing his glasses back on after washing his face.  
  
"What is it?" he asks, placing his hands on her shoulders. Gou puts the pillow in her hands aside. Reaching up for one of his hands, she draws it down to her stomach to let him feel their child kicking inside her womb. Gou’s bright eyes shine as she senses the astonishment of her husband, leaning against Rei as he pets her stomach.   
  
“Truly beautiful,” Rei whispers in awe.  
  
Gou softly smiles at this wonderful moment. Her smile slides into a smirk when she feels his hand sneak down towards the warmth between her legs.  
  
"Rei, with all your research, you said just yesterday it would be best to refrain from sex at this point in my pregnancy until the baby comes," Gou chides.   
  
She can sense his disappointment, but he doesn’t say a word as he withdraws his hand. Yesterday, Gou almost outright laughed at the angry expression she saw on Rei's face when he admitted that they had to stay away from each other for a couple of months. His thorough research and his discussion with her gynecologist on the matter were in accord.

Currently, his face looks like that of a spoiled child denied a treat. Or how Haruka-senpai looks when Makoto-senpai drags him away from a public fountain. You would think he would stop doing that now they’re all older.  
  
Despite his attempts at an aloof, reserved personality, Rei is unable to control his appetite for her. Gou also normally revels in ruffling her husband’s feathers and making a mess of him in bed.  
  
Gou twists slightly beside him to draw herself inside his arms and looks up at him. He raises a single eyebrow at her, wondering about the odd smile on her face. Leaning up by pulling on his broad shoulders, Gou presses an open-mouthed kiss to his warm lips. Rei’s arms tighten around her.   
  
"But that doesn't mean I can't help you," she whispers, landing a kiss on his Adam's apple.  
  
“But Gou, we shouldn’t — you shouldn’t —,” Rei protests, until she silences him with another kiss.  
  
Gou pulls away briefly and presses her hand to Rei's chest, guiding him to lie back on the bed beside them. She sees the desire unfolding in his eyes and puts her hand to his rock-solid abdomen. His stomach muscles clench with anticipation; as Gou slowly unzips Rei’s pants to reveal the straining cock beneath his boxer briefs, the muscles underneath her hand jump from the shock of the cooler air of the room.  
  
"I’ve always fangirled over your body, Rei. Even before we were properly introduced,” Gou teases.  
  
Her modest husband’s cheeks flush, and he attempts to hide his embarrassment behind glinted frames. “But you’re...truly handsome, too," Gou fervently whispers.   
  
Bracing over him on her hip while adjusting her belly’s position with care, Gou reaches a hand up to release her hair from the braid she had woven and lets it drape down from her head like a curtain. She looks up to Rei's face, seeing his mouth slightly open as he takes deeper breaths. Probably reciting equations in his head. The wispy ends of her soft hair brush his hips and thighs as Gou leans down and kisses the tip of Rei's arousal, earning her a soft moan.   
  
Settling her mouth over his length and bobbing at an intermittent pace, Gou keeps her lips tight and brushes her fingers over his navel once in a while. Rei begins bucking weakly into Gou's mouth and holding the back of her head. She brings her mouth away, though, and pinches the tip between her thumb and index finger, eliciting a loud whimper.  
  
"Gou...ah,  _please_ …don't make me beg," he pleads, clenching his teeth as Gou licks his tip and pinches him again.  
  
She moves her other hand from his stomach to the spot over his heart, stretching her arm to its fullest length and laving her tongue over the reddened head of Rei's length. She pulls her lips over him for another minute, pausing every ten seconds to swirl the sensitive head with her tongue. Then raising her head, Gou pinches the tip yet again, and Rei makes a noise that borders on carnal.  
  
"I'd never make you beg, Rei," she whispers, breathing hot air over his erection.   
  
Concentrating, Gou dips her head down over his arousal one last time and tightens her lips, suckling and licking with fervor. Rei fights the climax he feels building as he fists his hands in her glossy hair. His entire body is tense and covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, but he manages to push her away and temporarily stop the mind-numbing sensations.   
  
Opening his eyes, Rei lifts his head and looks to his wife, who is watching him with a pout of confusion. The way she is hovering gives him an excellent view of her ample chest, which is partially showing through deep V-neck of her soft t-shirt. Sitting up, he pulls off his own polo shirt and kicks away his pants. Rei slides his arms underneath Gou's shoulders and hauls her onto his chest with ease.  
  
"Wh — what are you doing, Rei?" Gou asks with uncharacteristic hesitation.  
  
"We can ignore the doctor’s orders for one more day. As long as we’re careful," Rei says, his voice rough and low.   
  
Supporting her upper back with one arm, Rei pulls off her t-shirt to free her breasts, letting the strap of her bra slide off of her shoulder. A small wet spot is visible from her nipple on the silky material. Rei tugs at the hook and unfastens her bra. He brings up his free hand and takes possession of a soft mound, gently squeezing its peak until it distends. Seeing a small white droplet on the tip, Rei hums and leans down to lick at the new moisture.   
  
Gou's head drops back, and she clutches his strong biceps. Rei molds his lips around her peak, slowly licking around the tight bud inside his mouth. When his fingers tenderly press the flesh around her nipple, Gou feels her core throb warmly when she realizes that he’s basically milking her.  
  
"Rei..." Gou sighs, opening her thighs when Rei thrusts his leg between them.   
  
He bumps his thigh against her intimately, creating a slow rhythm matched by the warm tugs on her breast. Rei inwardly groans, tasting the sweet colostrum that his wife’s breasts are leaking. Colostrum sometimes exudes from a woman’s breasts during pregnancy. It is rich in protein and anti-bodies, and it will eventually turn to milk a few days after giving birth.  
  
A gasping moan comes from Gou. Rei lifts his mouth from her breast, and their lips meet and meld their tongues in a sensuous duel. Gou trembles as her husband trails deceptively languid kisses along her jaw, down her throat and onto back onto her chest. A wicked tongue licks the rosy, glistening nipples protruding from plump breasts.  
  
"Must you do that?” Gou asks, failing to suppress a delicious shudder.  
  
An affectionate chuckle from Rei before he says, “It’s perfectly natural. And I just can’t resist…”  
  
Gou moans again, almost keens, when Rei refastens his mouth to one ripe bud and sucks lustfully. He can sense Gou is enjoying his mouth and seeks to make her forget his own advice from the day before.   
  
Rei draws his mouth away from Gou's breast, looking at the wet, pink tip he has just left. Squeezing his fingers again, Rei watches in fascination as more whitish liquid seeps from her nipple and licks it away. Sliding his arm from underneath her upper back, he brings himself over her, grinding his thigh against her warm center even as Gou clamps her legs in reaction. Rei eagerly plies the other peak with his mouth, squeezing his fingers a little harder and flicking his tongue rapidly to get his wife moaning underneath him.  
  
"You taste so good," Rei murmurs, dropping a quick kiss onto her chin before taking another moment to drink of her body.   
  
Lifting his head once he is satisfied, Rei slides his hand down to the apex of her thighs underneath her sweatpants, letting his own leg push his fingers firmly against her entrance.  
  
"Do you want me, Gou?" he asks huskily, already knowing her answer but needing to hear her say it.   
  
Gou merely groans in response, rubbing her hips over his thighs. Rei shudders with desire, but asks again.   
  
"Do you want me to spread your thighs and sink into you again and again, Gou?" Rei asks, brushing his lips over hers. He slowly pulls off her sweatpants, skimming his hands across the smooth skin.  
  
"Mmm, yes, Rei...please," Gou desperately whispers, squirming with need.   
  
Rei holds himself away from her and looks down at her in amazement. She is writhing against him with her breasts bare and with her silky legs wrapped around his thigh, glowing with motherhood and youth. Reaching down to push her legs apart, Rei sits back on his knees, hooking one of Gou's legs over his arm. He uses his other hand to spread her open and guide his erection, pushing slowly and firmly. He takes care to support her back and is ever mindful of their child growing inside her.  
  
Once seated, he scoops up Gou's other leg, holding her open as he penetrates deeply. Gou moans softly, shutting her eyes tightly and clenching the sheet underneath her hands. Rei keeps his eyes on her as he sets a fast pace, watching how her breasts bounce with each thrust and how her face changes as her body comes closer and closer to its peak.  _So beautiful._  
  
Rolling his hips, Rei bucks into her faster, listening to the breathy, high-pitched sounds his wife makes while her vaginal muscles clench around him. Gou reaches up to curl her fingers around Rei's hands, which are holding onto her thighs as he makes love to her. He leaves her legs hooked over his arms, turns his hands to lock fingers with Gou.  
  
"Does it feel good?" Rei pants, noting how tightly she holds his hands.  
  
"Nnnh…it  _always_  feels good, Rei... Just  _don't_  stop," Gou begs. Her head is thrown back in delight.  
  
A bit smugly, Rei grins and changes the angle of his hips slightly, finding a deeper spot to hit, which elicits a harsh cry from the back of Gou's throat. He can feel her taut thigh muscles, and he is still mesmerized by the way she looks beneath him. He loves her so much. Throbbing with need to reach completion, Rei closes his eyes and thrusts harder.  
  
"Rei, oh oh, nnnh— Rei!" Gou weakly cries, her voice giving out.  
  
She’s going to miss this over the next few months. The way he holds her legs open, the way he looks at her, and the desire she knows he feels for her. She tightens again around his length, rewarded with a choked moan from him. Rei leans forward slightly, bringing Gou's knees only a bit closer towards her head, which tilts up her pelvis and opens up her hips. Rei shoves into her, rubbing her clitoris hard with every buck of his hips. He pants in heated exertion.  
  
"R —Rei — _Oh god._  Yes!" Gou cries, her mouth open as she orgasms.  
  
She feels so lightheaded that she feels close to fainting, and the strong squeezes of her inner muscles send little aftershocks of sensation rolling through her pulsing body. Rei thrusts into her hard, pushing himself as deep as he can and throwing his head back. He groans in blissful pleasure, and his seed erupts into her.  
  
Gou whimpers as Rei pumps into her a few more times, deep and slow, to prolong the pleasurable throbs draining strength from her. Opening her eyes once Rei lets her feet touch the bed again, she sees the tenderness in his gaze as he looks down at her. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but simply stares into her eyes.  
  
"I...love you, Gou," Rei says with an intense look on his face. "Every time…being with you like this… The experience is difficult to describe. You’re so beautiful."  
  
Gou smiles, and she reaches up to cup his face in her hands. He turns his head to kiss her palm and then leans down to press another kiss to her lips as he rests on his forearms.   
  
"I love you, too," Gou whispers, nudging her nose against his.   
  
She softly kisses his lips, loosely holding his firm biceps in her hands. Letting him pull out and lay on his back next to her, Gou shifts onto her side, using his shoulder as a pillow. She tries to ignore the easy view of his toned stomach, muscular chest and thighs, and, of course, his arms.   
  
The next few months until the baby arrive will last much too long. Rei’s eyes are closed, and Gou feels him breathing deeply underneath the hand she has on his chest. She reaches up to take off his glasses and place them on the nightstand. She settles back against him.  
  
“You’re an hour late for work, Rei,” Gou murmurs sleepily.  
  
His body tenses, and then relaxes. “It can wait.”  
  
Gou sighs happily and closes her eyes as well, feeling the baby kick inside her.


End file.
